I'll see you soon my dear
by Feral goblin bastard
Summary: Katrice leaves with the Devoraks on an adventure to Nevivon, trouble ensues and Katrice and the people she cares about learn a lot more about who she was in the past


Muriel looked over as the door opened, it was right before sunset, the same time it had opened everyday for the past few months. "Muriel, guess what!" Katrice yelped with an unusual enthusiasm. "Mazlinka is taking Ilya and Pasha to Nevivon they invited me to come with them. They said that they want to take me to Mistoła!"

"What's Mistoła?"

"My home country, haven't I told you?" she asked while settling into a worn armchair to tug her boots off. "It's a little west of Nevivon." Ever since their battle with Valdemar Katrice had been slowly remembering more and more. Most of the time after she remembered something she would refuse to bring up what she remembered.

"Guess not." Muriel mumbled as he went back to carving the stick in his hand.

"Oh, I haven't been back there in a long time." she said as she peeled off her apron.

"So you're going?" Muriel couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, his mind flooding with everything else he wants to say._ You're just going to take off on a whim to go to a country you haven't been to in years? You're going to leave me alone to run off with the Devoraks?_ He felt annoyed with himself for his thoughts, he should be happy for her.

"Don't you think I should?" She chewed on a nail absentmindedly while she sifted through a pile of shirts.

"Do what you think is best." his tone of voice gave away his stance on the matter.

"Oh." All the enthusiasm had left her voice, he heard the quiet whump of her uniform hit the floor. "Shouldn't we discuss this?"

"... I guess we should." he finally responded, putting the stick and carving knife down and turning to face her. She pulled a lavender sweater on then hopped into a baggy pair of pants. Her pearlescent hair was tumbling out of its pins messily some of the strands even reached the top of her feet.

"They said that they're going to leave on wednesday and be gone for about 2 weeks." she set two mugs on the table and then breezed back to the cabinets to find some tea, Muriel filled the cups with hot water from the kettle that hung over the fire. "What part of it is bugging you?" she asked after a minute of tense silence.

"Nothing."

"Nothing is going to be improved unless you are honest with me about your feelings."

"What if something happens? What if you decide you want to stay in Mistoła?... What if you realize that you like Julian or Portia better than me?" he whispered, Katrice rushed to his side and pulled him in a hug.

"Honey, we've fought the devil together and won," her fingers curled through his thick hair comfortingly "I think I'll survive a few days of a boat ride with several experienced pirates. If I decided I wanted to stay I would come back and talk to you about it." She pulled out of the hug and rested her hands on his biceps "And if I liked the Devoraks better than you why would I walk back from the clinic every night to be with you when I could stay at the shop or in the clinic with Ilya? My future is here with you." He sighed and lightly tugged her into another hug,

"You should… go if that's what you want. Sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me, you don't have to apologize." She loosened her hug and walked back to her chair. "The trip there and back is going to take about a week, and we are going to spend 4 days in Nevivon and 3 days in Mistoła."

"Why are they going to Nevivon?"

"Just to visit family, it's been a while since any of us have been back and Nadia offered to let Maz borrow one of her ships."

"Your family too?"

"No." Her eyes darken and she stares into her cup of tea. "Asra's my only family." She has more to say, Muriel could tell by the way her eyes shifted as through reading her unsaid thoughts. She sipped through the rest of her tea in silence then she asked "Did you know that the tea left in your cup is supposed to tell your fortune?"

"I think Asra told me one time when we were younger." he responded Katrice stared into the bottom of her cup for a moment longer.

She stood abruptly from the table, "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Don't take too long to join me, love." she pressed a gentle kiss to Muriel's forehead. The sun had not fully set yet

"Did you eat dinner?" Muriel asked after a moment, her head popped out from under the blankets she looked exhausted, maybe this trip will give her a much needed break.

"No, I think I'll just have a big breakfast, I'm so tired"

"I'll take care of dinner just rest." She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed "Katrice, please, just... let me do this for you."

"Can I have a kiss, dear?" Muriel walked over to the bed and Katrice stood on tiptoe to make it easier for him to kiss her, he rested a hand on her shoulder,

"Just relax and try to go to sleep I'll wake you up when the food is done." She plopped back onto the bed,

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" She looked up at him with big pink eyes making him melt a little inside.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." He bent over at the waist to press another kiss to her lips then set about cooking stew. After he filled a bowl up with the soup he sat down on the bed next to her. As soon as he sat on the edge of the bed cold arms wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe I'll just stay here, I think I'd miss you too much if I left." He handed her the bowl of stew.

"I think that you should go, you need a break." The arms around his waist pulled away and Katrice pressed a kiss to his back as she took the bowl from him. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before sitting upright and beginning to eat.

"Maybe you're right when is the next time I'm going to get this opportunity."

"Can you take the day off tomorrow? I uhh" _want to spend time with you before you leave _"Think you should take some time to sleep and get ready before your trip."

"Ya, I'm sure Ilya won't mind." She took a big spoonful of stew then stood up to rummage through the shelf that has become piled high with papers and books. After a minute of fussing through the shelf she found a blank piece of paper and a dip pen then scribbled out a note. Katrice opened the door and whistled into the forest something Muriel couldn't quite see fluttered onto her outstretched arm after a moment of Katrice's quiet murmuring he could hear the beat of wings and Katrice slid back into the house. They finished their dinner in a comfortable silence cut only by the crack of the fire and the scrape of spoons on bowls, then retired to bed together.


End file.
